


The Angels of Cardiff

by were_lemur



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen stumbles on something odd, even by Torchwood's standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels of Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 250

"Calm down, Ma'am." Gwen heard Andy's voice as she came around the corner. She looked over his shoulder to see a woman curled up into a fetal huddle.

"What's the problem, Andy?"

"She claimed to be from 2154," he said, "before she collapsed into hysterics."

"Ma'am," Gwen said, and knelt down in front of her. She put a hand on the woman's shoulder, and noticed that the fabric of her shirt felt oddly slick.

"That's odd," Tosh said in her ear. "There's no rift activity in the area."

The woman's eyes opened. "It was the statue. The angel. It _moved_.


End file.
